1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon a display control program, a display control apparatus, a display control system, and a display control method, and in particular, relates to a storage medium having stored thereon a display control program that sets and controls the display of a virtual object, using a real world image, and a display control apparatus, a display control system, and a display control method that set and control the display of a virtual object, using a real world image.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-113746 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”), a proposal is made for an apparatus that displays an image obtained by overlapping a real world image and a virtual world image. A game apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 displays an image, captured by an outer camera, as a background image so as to overlap a game image. Specifically, the game apparatus updates the background image at regular time intervals, and displays the most recent background image so as to overlap the game image.
The game apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, however, merely displays the image captured by the outer camera as the background image. In this case, the overlapping background image and game image are displayed in the state where they are not related to each other at all. Thus, the displayed image per se is monotonous, and therefore, it is not possible to present an interesting image to a user.